Thyrotropin releasing factor (TRF) degrading enzymes will be isolated from human plasma by affinity chromatography. Inhibitors of these proteolytic enzymes will also be synthesized. An attempt to isolate the TRF receptor from membrane preparations of cultured pituitary cells will be made by covalently attaching a radioactive derivative of TRF to the TRF receptor molecule.